Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark
by Master of The Wild Card
Summary: Shin Tachibana was a normal young man simply trying to make his place in the world. However, when he meets a mysterious woman who calls herself a goddess, and learns of the "Signers", he begins to learn that hidden beneath the light that people wish to bask in, there is an undeniable shadow that will always be there.
1. Opening 1

_**{Play "Kirifuda" (TV Version) by Cinema Staff}**_

 _ **Saa ima da, kazase yo kirifuda kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa**_  
 _[ Now's the time to play your trump card. This future belongs to you! ]_

= Shin rides through a darkened tunnel as Duel Monsters cards shoot past him and his D-Wheel. He reaches out and grabs one of them, none other than _Chaos Goddess_ , slapping it onto his Duel Disk before he reaches the end of the tunnel. As the light ceases to pour in, the title "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark" is shown, with '5D's' being surrounded in crimson flames with images of Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlas, Izayoi Aki, and the twins Rua and Ruka being shown in the background one after another.

 _ **Giragira moeteru samenai yume demo miteiru you ni  
**_ _[ I'm burning up with a brilliant shine. Almost as if I'm having a dream. ]_

= Shin is shown in his garage doing a tune-up on his D-Wheel. With everything checking out, he inserts his deck into his Wrist Dealer and puts on his helmet.

 _ **Karada ga motomeru tsuyoi yatsu ga iru basho wo**_  
 _[ My body yearns for it, a place where strong guys are.]_

= After climbing onto his D-Wheel, Thesis appears next to him. Shin then gives her a reassuring smile before he drives off.

 _ **Kurakura yureteru tashika na mono nado koko ni wa nai kara**_  
 _[ I'm shaking in a daze. There's nothing certain here. ]_

= The scene shifts, showing a pair of girls, seemingly fraternal twins, as they sit at a small table next to a large window in their home, looking over their cards. Shin is then shown driving past them.

 _ **Tada tada motomeru chikara no afureru basho wo**_  
 _[ So I just yearn for it, a place overflowing with power. ]_

= Shin is shown once again as he rides along the city streets. Just then, he passes by a young man with brown hair riding on a blue D-Wheel. The two merely share a momentary glance before they shoot past each other.

 _ **Tsugi no tatakai ga boku wo matteru**_  
 _[ The next fight is waiting for me. ]_

= Yusei is shown looking out at Neo Domino City from Satellite as an apparition of Jack Atlas looms above him. Shin is then shown as he stands on a rooftop alongside Thesis. All the while, a faint crimson light can be seen emanating from his arm.

 _ **Atarashii hibi no aizu ga kikoeru**_  
 _[ I can hear the signal of new days. ]_

= The scene then shifts to show Rex Godwin standing with his right arm behind his back and his left arm outstretched commandingly with images of the Signers' faces off to the side with battle-ready expressions on their faces. The screen then shows quick flashes of the six birthmarks in pairs against a black background.

 _ **Saa ima da kazase yo kirifuda kono mirai wa kimi no mono sa**_  
 _[ Now's the time to play your trump card. This future belongs to you! ]_

= Once more, Shin is shown riding down a highway as he places two cards onto his Duel Disk, summoning _Chaos Goddess_ and _Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon_. Yusei is then shown as he rides along a separate road, summoning _Stardust Dragon_ and an assortment of _Synchron_ and _Warrior_ Monsters.

 _ **Sono egao de sekai wo yuraseba sono ato wa jibun shidai da yo**_  
 _[ If you shake the world with that smile of yours, then the rest is up to you. ]_

= Jack is then seen as he duels in the Duel Stadium against an unseen opponent, summoning _Red Daemons Dragon_. Aki is also shown in an empty street as she Synchro Summons _Black Rose Dragon_. Rua and Ruka are then shown as they summon _Power Tool Dragon_ and _Kuribon_ respectively.

 _ **Egakidase sono monogatari wo kimi koso ga shujinkou darou**_  
 _[ Go on and write that story. You're the hero of it, aren't you? ]_

= Once more in the Duel Stadium, _Stardust Dragon_ flies up next to _Red Daemon's Dragon_ as the two begin to clash in a fierce battle. Just then, _Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon_ appears as well and joins the fight, battling both _Stardust_ and _Red Daemons_ without reserve. As Yusei, Jack, and Shin all smirk in clear enjoyment, the three Dragons don armor plating and their battle moves to the skies above Neo Domino City. All three Monsters then unleash their signature attacks, consuming everything in an explosion of power.

= As the screen whites out, a new scene is unveiled. Each of the characters are shown standing on different rooftops, with all of them looking skyward as the sun rises upon a new day.


	2. Ride 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**

 **Ride 1**

 **The Next Evolution in Dueling! Its Name is Riding Duel!**

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone, I swear this is gonna be the last Yu-Gi-Oh! story I make. I have no intention of doing the original series because that would be a nightmare. Main reason I'm starting this now is actually mostly for purposes regarding my ARC-V story, so I would have had to do this eventually.**_

 _ **Anyways, with that out of the way, welcome everyone, to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark. I hope you all enjoy the coming story as it progresses. I'd also like to thank The Azure Guardian, a good friend and co-author, for helping out with the duel for this chapter.**_

 _ **Now then, without further wait, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! In any regard. All rights go to Katsumi Ono and Naoyuki Kageyama. I do not own any music or the such that appears in this story either, and all rights go to their respective creators.**_

* * *

"So, she almost done?"

"Yeah, just give me a couple more minutes."

"Alright, thanks."

Tachibana Shin, a young man of 19 with styled-back silvery white hair and blue eyes, turned and walked outside the garage as he waited on the mechanic to finish his work. The silver-haired young man was presently wearing a short black jacket, dark blue shirt, white jeans, brown leather biker boots and a red scarf was tied around his neck.

Shin glanced towards the contraption the mechanic was working on; a D-Wheel. The motorcycle, aptly named Byakuya, was an Omega Frame model colored at its base in white with dark grey armrests, seats, and footrests. A set of thrusters were situated at the back of the machine while a Duel Disk, which could be disengaged at the push of a button, was attached just below the dashboard.

Shin looked towards the mid-afternoon sky as he thought of anything else he would have to do that day, when he felt a strange presence all around him.

 **" _-ey… Can you… sis… sake of...-"_**

The silver-haired young man blinked as he looked around, thinking that he'd heard someone talking to him, but no such luck; he found no one else around that could have spoken.

' _That was… weird…'_ Shin thought

"Alright, there we go. Good as new."

Shin turned as the mechanic got his attention and gestured to Byakuya. "She's all set?" he asked. The mechanic nodded. "Great. Thanks."

"All part of the job." The mechanic replied as Shin paid the man for his work. He chuckled as Shin mounted the bike. "Enjoy."

Not sure what the older man meant by his comment, Shin shrugged it off as he rode out of the garage and onto the streets of Neo Domino City. However, no sooner than he had gone a few miles down the road, did he hear something that soured his day.

"What the hell," he muttered under his breath as he looked behind him to see Sector Security tailing him while the siren built into the patrol bike blared. "Did I put my helmet on too tight or is Security seriously on my tail?"

"Tachibana! Tachibana Shin! Pull over!" demanded the officer.

"What for?" Shin retaliated.

"Stolen merchandise has been detected aboard your D-Wheel, of course! Now are you going to come along quietly?"

Shin, needless to say, was confused as to what the officer was on about. He knew for a fact he hadn't taken anything from anyone, and was certain nothing strange was in his D-Wheel. He thought about what to do for a moment, but the officer was evidently jumpy and preemptively activated the Field Magic, _Speed World_.

 **~DUEL MODE: ON - AUTOPILOT, STANDBY~**

Immediately, the monitor of Shin's D-Wheel showed an image of the Field Magic required for Riding Duels, and a wave of force rippled through the air seconds after that as the D-Wheeler and the officer moved onto a much older section of the pier. Soon enough, everything had become discolored as though the world itself had become a negative on a piece of film.

"I wasn't pushing for a duel today, but it doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter…" Shin muttered as his Duel Disk activated and he drew his starting hand.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

 **Shin LP:** 4000  
 **Security LP:** 4000

"I'll be taking the first turn, perp!"

"That's fine," Shin told him, still not enthused.

"Watashi no tān!" the Security officer called as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start by summoning _Assault Gundog_ in Attack mode!"

As the officer played his card, a Monster resembling a doberman outfitted with green armor and having a machinegun on each of its sides appeared on the field, running alongside the D-Wheel.

 **Assault Gundog  
LV 4  
Chi  
Beast/Effect  
ATK [ 1200 ] / DEF 800**

"And I'll set one card face-down!" the officer continued as a reversed card appeared briefly in front of him. "Tān endo!"

"Ore no tān! Draw!" Shin called out while he drew his next card.

 **Shin SPC:** 0-1  
 **Security SPC:** 0-1

"I'll Summon _Breaker the Magical Warrior_ in Attack mode!" he called out as he played his card, summoning a swordsman covered in red-and-gold armor and wearing a red cape with an inner green lining. In his left hand he carried a shield, and in his right was a sword.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior  
LV 4  
Yami  
Magician/Effect  
ATK [ 1600 ] / DEF 1000**

"I activate _Breaker's_ Monster effect!" Shin announced. "When Normal Summoned, he gains a Spell Counter and his ATK increases by 300 for each one he has!" On cue, a small black stone embedded itself into the hilt of the swordsman's weapon, and filling him with power as a result.

 **[Breaker the Magical Warrior - ATK: 1600-1900]**

" _Breaker_ attacks your _Assault Gundog_!" the silver-haired boy declared as _Breaker_ charged forward at the doberman and ran his sword right through it, destroying it instantly.

 **Shin LP:** 4000  
 **Security LP:** 4000-3300

"When _Assault Gundog_ is destroyed by battle and sent to the Cemetery, I can Special Summon another from my Deck!" the Security officer explained as his deck auto-shuffled and stuck out a card, which the officer grabbed and played, summoning an exact copy of the Monster appeared on the field.

 **Assault Gundog  
LV 4  
Chi  
Beast/Effect  
ATK [ 1200 ] / DEF 800**

' _Right, this is the standard deck Security runs, so I shouldn't be surprised.'_ Shin thought to himself as he looked to his Monster. "I'm activating _Breaker's_ other effect! By removing a Spell Counter, I can destroy your set card!"

 **[Breaker the Magical Warrior - ATK: 1900-1600]**

The black stone embedded in _Breaker's_ sword shattered as the swordsman swung the blade in a wide arc, easily cleaving through the officer's face-down card with a wave of magical energy, revealing it to have been _Wiretap_. 'Wiretap… _That would have been bad if I let it sit.'_ Shin mused as he took another pair of cards from his hand. "I'll set two cards. Tān endo."

"Watashi no tān!" the officer called as he drew his next card.

 **Shin SPC:** 1-2  
 **Security SPC:** 1-2

"I release my _Assault Gundog_ …" the officer started, to which his Monster's body morphed into a strangely-colored portal. "To Advance Summon _Wapper Dragon_ in Attack mode!"

Appearing next on the Security officer's side of the field was a thin, serpentine dragon with its mouth and the end of its tail shaped like handcuffs.

 **Wapper Dragon  
LV 5  
Kaze  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK [ 1800 ] / DEF 1800**

" _Wapper Dragon_ , attack _Breaker the Magical Warrior_!" the Security officer commanded, to which the handcuff serpent flew across the field and rammed into the armored _Magician_.

 **Shin LP:** 4000-3800  
 **Security LP:** 3300

"Tān endo!" the Security officer concluded.

"Ore no tān! Draw!" Shin said as he began his turn. He looked over his cards and narrowed his eyes. "I set a Monster. Tān endo."

 **Shin SPC:** 2-3  
 **Security SPC:** 2-3

"Running away now, are ya?" the Security officer taunted with a smirk as he drew his next card. "Watashi no tān!"

 **Shin SPC:** 3-4  
 **Security SPC:** 3-4

"I summon _Tactical Espionage Expert_ in Attack mode!" the Security officer declared as he played his card, materializing a Monster wearing a rather iconic military espionage uniform and headband.

 **Tactical Espionage Expert  
LV 3  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [ 1300 ] / DEF 1200**

"And since this Monster was summoned successfully, you can't activate any of your Trap cards this turn!" the Security officer explained with a grin.

"Tch…" Shin glared at the officer.

" _Wapper Dragon_ , attack his Monster!" the Security officer declared, to which his Monster charged across the field and rammed into Shin's set card, revealing a small furry creature with green-skinned arms and legs tipped with small claws. On the creature's back were a pair of white wings. "What?! _Winged Kuriboh_?! Damn…"

"So you know what my Monster is, which means you likely know that I take no battle damage during the turn it's destroyed!" Shin pointed out with a smirk of his own.

"Tch… Tān endo!" the Security officer concluded, being unable to do anything else this turn.

"Ore no tān! Draw!" Shin said as he drew his next card. He turned the corner of his mouth up slightly.

 **Shin SPC:** 4-5  
 **Security SPC:** 4-5

"Not bad. I'll start off by banishing the Hikari-Attribute _Winged Kuriboh_ and Yami-Attribute _Breaker_ from my Cemetery!"

"Banishing a Hikari and a Yami… No, it can't be!" the officer yelled out in shock of Shin's move. ' _It can't be one of_ those _cards… One of them has been banned for decades and there's no way he can have the other one because it's so incredibly rare… But the requirements, there's nothing else it could be!_ '

"And now I Special Summon _Chaos Sorcerer_!" Shin declared as spheres of light and darkness materialized in the air before colliding together, giving way to a tall man with pale skin wearing what appeared to be the black mantle of a coat along with the tail of a black coat, elbow-length black gloves, black boots, and a black helmet, all of which had gold trimming.

 **Chaos Sorcerer  
LV 6  
Yami  
Magician/Effect  
ATK [ 2300 ] / DEF 2000**

Upon seeing the _Magician_ Monster appear, the Security officer was completely dumbfounded, ' _So it wasn't one of_ them… _That's a relief, but I completely forgot there was another card just like them… This can't be good…_ '

"Next I'm summoning the Tuner Monster, _Chaos Harbinger_!" Shin continued as he played another of his cards, summoning a boy in his late teens with dark brown hair and wearing a black cloak over baggy white pants and black boots. In his hands the Monster carried a pair of swords, and on his head was a golden headpiece similar to a crown.

 **Chaos Harbinger  
LV 3  
Hikari  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK [ 1300 ] / DEF 1300**

" _Chaos Harbinger_ 's effect activates since it was Normal Summoned, letting me Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Hikari or Yami-Attribute Monster from my hand!" Shin explained as the Tuner Monster crossed its swords. A portal opened up in the ground, making way for a new Monster to emerge. "I'll Special Summon _Thorny, Purple Dragon from Another World_!" The Monster to appear next was a dark purple, serpentine dragon covered in spines that lined its body.

 **Thorny, Purple Dragon from Another World  
LV 5  
Yami  
Beast/Effect  
ATK 1100 / DEF [ 2200 ]**

"Next, I'm tuning my Level 5 _Thorny, Purple Dragon from Another World_ with my Level 3 _Chaos Harbinger_!" Shin announced as his Monsters flew into the air, with _Chaos Harbinger_ turning into a set of three green rings while _Thorny_ split apart into five bluish-white stars, each of which lined themselves up perfectly within the rings that were once _Chaos Harbinger_.

"Synchro Summon!" Shin called out as a column of light speared through the center of the rings. "Appear, _Dark End Dragon_!" Taking the place of Shin's two Monsters now was a large black dragon with long white claws, a spike at the end of its tail, a pair of horns jutting to either side of its head, and a grinning demonic face on its chest.

 **Dark End Dragon  
LV 8  
Yami  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK [ 2600 ] / DEF 2100**

"I'm activating _Chaos Sorcerer's_ effect next!" Shin declared as light and dark energies gathered in each of the Magician-Type Monster's hands. "Once a turn I can banish a Monster, but Chaos Sorcerer will be unable to attack this turn. I'll banish your _Wapper Dragon_!" The Security officer grit his teeth as the _Magician_ conjured chaotic magic in its hands and forced the _Dragon_ -type Monster off of the field. "I already know how your decks work, so I won't be falling for that trick of yours with _Wapper Dragon_."

"Tch… He saw right through me." the officer muttered in annoyance.

" _Dark End Dragon_ attacks _Tactical Espionage Officer_!" Shin declared as the black Dragon roared and the eyes on its chest glowed bright yellow. The mouth on its chest opened up and released a stream of dark energy at the lone Monster, destroying it in seconds.

 **Shin LP:** 3800  
 **Security LP:** 3300-2000

"Tān endo." Shin finished.

"Watashi no tān!" the Security officer called, drawing his next card and smirking at his hand.

 **Shin SPC:** 5-6  
 **Security SPC:** 5-6

"I'll send two Level 3 Monsters and a Level 4 Monsters from my hand to the Cemetery…" As the officer trailed off, the Solid Vision materialized three cards onto the field for Shin to see; a third copy of _Assault Gundog_ , a second copy of _Tactical Espionage Expert_ and a copy of _Guard Dog_.

"What are you planning?" Shin wondered to himself.

"And I'll Special Summon my _Montage Dragon_ in Attack mode!" the officer announced as he played his next card, the three Solid Vision cards turning into red, blue and yellow orbs respectively before merging together and taking the form of a blue, three-headed dragon.

 **Montage Dragon  
LV 8  
Chi  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK [ ? ] / DEF 0**

" _Montage Dragon_ 's effect makes its ATK equal to the total Level of the Monsters I discarded times 300, and since I sent a total of 10 Levels, my Monster's ATK is now 3000!" the Security officer explained as the three heads of the dragon roared.

 _ **[Montage Dragon - ATK: ?-3000]**_

"Great… Not what I was hoping to deal with." Shin muttered.

"Next, I activate _Speed Spell - Pot of Avarice_!" the Security officer continued as he played his last card. "By removing two of my Speed Counters, I can return five Monsters in my Cemetery to my deck and draw two cards!"

 **Security SPC** : 6-4

The Security officer then pulled five cards out of his Cemetery Slot - _Wapper Dragon_ , two copies of _Assault Gundog_ and one copy of _Tactical Espionage Expert_ and his one copy of _Guard Dog_ \- and pushed them into his deck, which auto-shuffled before he drew the top two cards of his deck.

"I'll summon _Tactical Espionage Expert_ in Attack mode!" the Security officer continued as the military personnel returned to the field.

 **Tactical Espionage Expert  
LV 3  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [ 1300 ] / DEF 1200**

"And then I'll activate _Speed Spell - Follow-Up Attack_! If my opponent controls at least two Monsters, I can give up four Speed Counters and if one of my Monsters destroys one of yours by battle, it can attack another of your Monsters in a row!" the Security officer explained as he played his last card and depleted his Speed Counters.

 **Security SPC:** 4-0

"Tch… dammit…" Shin said under his breath. "There goes my plan."

"And since _Tactical Espionage Expert_ was summoned successfully, you can't activate Trap cards this turn!" the officer reminded with a grin on his face. " _Montage Dragon_ , attack _Chaos Sorcerer_! **Power Collage!** " AT the officer's command, all three of the dragon's heads fired bursts of energy from their mouths right at the the Magician.

 **Shin LP:** 3800-3100  
 **Security LP:** 2000

" _Montage Dragon_ , attack _Dark End Dragon_! **Power Collage!** " Once again, the multi-headed dragon fired its attack, this time directing it at Shin's own dragon.

 **Shin LP:** 3100-2700  
 **Security LP:** 2000

" _Tactical Espionage Expert_ , attack the player directly!" the officer commanded, to which the militaristic Monster aimed his pistol and fired a couple rounds at Shin.

 **Shin LP:** 2700-1400  
 **Security LP:** 2000

"Tān endo!" the Security officer concluded, pleased with the damage he dealt.

"Ore no tān! Draw!" Shin called out as he drew. He looked at what he now had and smirked. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, _Chaos-End Master_!" Appearing next on the field was a tall man with silvery-white hair in a white bodysuit underneath silver and gold armor. On his back were a pair of silver wings.

 **Chaos-End Master  
LV 3  
Hikari  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK [ 1500 ] / DEF 1000**

" _Chaos-End Master_ attacks your _Tactical Espionage Expert_!" Shin commanded as the winged man flew forward and delivered a flying kick to the military man's chest, causing him to shatter into Solid Vision fragments.

 **Shin LP:** 1400  
 **Security LP:** 2000-1800

" _Chaos-End Master's_ effect!" Shin declared as the angelic man spread his wings out on either side of him. "When it destroys a Monster by battle, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Yami-Attribute Monster from my Deck, as long as its ATK is 1600 or less."

"Level 5 or higher… with 1600 ATK or less?" the Security officer repeated, wondering if he heard that right. ' _Are there even any high-Level Monsters_ with _such low ATK?_ '

"I Special Summon _Sphere of Chaos_!" Shin declared as light emanated from _Chaos-End Master_ 's wings, which opened a portal in front of the angelic man to give rise to a black and gold metallic sphere.

 **Sphere of Chaos  
LV 5  
Yami  
Machine/Effect  
ATK [ 1600 ] / DEF 0**

"And next, the Trap Card, _Urgent Tuning_!" Shin continued as his set card rose. "This lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! So I'll tune the Level 5 _Sphere of Chaos_ with the Level 3 _Chaos-End Master_!" Shin's two Monsters then flew into the air to undergo their normal Synchro Summon process.

" _ **Descend to the battlefield with your dualistic power! Synchro Summon! The dragon with eyes of light and darkness! Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon!"**_

Appearing on Shin's field was a midnight blue dragon with portions of its shoulders, arms, legs, neck and wings covered in golden scales that seemed to serve as armor for it. The Dragon had two large horns protruding from its muzzle, one smaller than the other, while two horns jutted off its eyebrows. Small golden spikes also ran along its back and tail, which ended in a club-like growth shaped like a trident, and large claws tipped its three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. If one were to look into the Dragon's eyes, they could see darkness swirling around in the right and radiant light filling the left.

 **Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon  
LV 8  
Yami  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK [ 3000 ] / DEF 2500**

"What in the hell… _is_ that thing?" the Security officer questioned, feeling completely terrified of the Dragon-type Synchro.

"This is my strongest Monster; _Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon_." Shin answered with a smirk. "Okay then, now for my other Trap Card! _Breakthrough Skill_! This card allows me to negate the effects of one of your Monsters for the rest of the turn!"

"What?! But if that happens…" the Security officer paused as he glanced towards his own Monster. " _Montage Dragon_ 's ATK will…"

"Drop to 0!" Shin finished as _Montage Dragon_ lost every ounce of its power.

 _ **[Montage Dragon - ATK: 3000-0]**_

" _Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon_ attacks _Montage Dragon_!" the Chaos duelist declared as _Twilight-Eyes_ reared its head back while gathering light and darkness within its maw. "And when _Twilight-Eyes_ attacks, any battle damage he deals is doubled!"

"Did you just say _double_?!" the Security officer gawked, realizing he would be taking 6000 damage from Shin's attack.

" **Chaos Stream of Ruin!** " Shin called out as _Twilight-Eyes_ threw its head forward and unleashed the chaotic power built up in its maw. The attack barreled towards _Montage Dragon_ and consumed it within a matter of moments, the resulting explosion causing the Security officer to cry out as his Life Points dropped and his D-Wheel brought to a halt as steam was expelled from the machine.

 **Shin LP:** 1400  
 **Security LP:** 1800-0

Shin slowed to a stop next to the Security officer and hopped off his D-Wheel. "Now would you mind telling me what this is all about? I don't like being wrongly accused."

"Well, er… According to the readings we got, there seems to be a stolen part aboard your D-Wheel." the officer replied, suddenly being more professional. "It's nothing you'd notice right away, but it's a chip that enhances PC performance."

"You don't say." Shin muttered. "Ah, you know, I just had someone tune up my D-Wheel, but I didn't think much about it since it was just routine maintenance, or at least I thought so at the time. Maybe he installed something strange?"

"That's very possible. Thieves generally don't hold onto their loot for very long. Mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead. I wouldn't feel right just keeping it."

Shin left the Security officer to his work while he took the time to stretch. He took out his deck and looked at the top card - _Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon_ \- and turned the corners of his mouth up slightly.

"Tachibana-san!" the Security officer called Shin over. The Chaos duelist looked to the officer and approached.

"Did you get the part?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you today. I know I was hasty, but it's my first day on the job, and I honestly couldn't wait to duel someone." The officer laughed nervously, but then smiled. "Still, I'm glad it was someone as clever as you."

"Me? I'm nothing special."

"I mean it, really. I wasn't expecting a deck like yours when we started the duel. Anyways, I need to get back to HQ for the time being. Maybe we'll meet again sooner or later."

"Maybe." Shin added before the officer hopped onto his patrol bike and sped off and away from the pier.

As Shin hopped back onto his D-Wheel and rode off as well, unknown to him, a figure was watching him from the roof of one of the warehouses.

* * *

 _ **Chaos Harbinger  
**_ _ **LV 3  
**_ _ **Hikari  
**_ _ **Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
**_ _ **ATK 1300 / DEF 1300  
**_ Effect - When this card is Normal Summoned, you can target 1 Level 5 or lower Hikari Monster or 1 Level 5 or lower Yami Monster in your hand or Cemetery; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position, then you can activate 1 of these effects.  
● Increase that Monster's Level by 1.  
● Reduce that Monster's Level by 1.  
You can only use this effect of "Chaos Harbinger" once per turn.

 _ **Twilight-Eyes Chaos Dragon  
LV 8  
Yami  
Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
ATK 3000 / DEF 2500  
Materials - 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**_  
Effect - While face-up on the field, this card is also Hikari-Attribute. If this card battles an opponent's Monster, any battle damage it inflicts to your opponent is doubled. Once per turn, if this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle and sends it to the Cemetery: You can banish 1 Hikari Monster and 1 Yami Monster from your Cemetery; this card cannot attack directly for the rest of this turn, also this card gains 500 ATK, and if it does, it can make a second attack during the Battle Phase this turn.

 **(The above cards were my creation. All creative rights go to me.)**

 _ **Speed Spell - Follow-Up Attack  
Speed Spell Card**_  
This card can only be activated if your opponent controls 2 or more Monsters. Remove 4 Speed Counters. If a Monster you control destroys an opponent's Monster by battle, it can attack another Monster this turn.

 **(This card was created by The Azure Guardian. Creative rights go to him.)**


End file.
